Disney In The House
Disney In The House is a 2020 American live action/animated musical comedy film based on the now-dormant TV series of the same name created by Owen Laramore. Produced by Owen Laramore Productions and Owen Laramore Entertainment (as their 1st theatrical feature film) and released by Walt Disney Pictures, the film was directed by Rob Minkoff (who also served as the one of the film's executive producers alongside Peter Del Vecho and Bob Iger) from a screenplay by Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck, and stars an ensemble cast consisting of Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Mckenna Grace, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Simon Rex, Molly Shannon, Brian Tyree Henry, Mark Hamill, Ellie Kemper, Jessica Szohr, O'Shea Jackson Jr., Al Pacino, Jet Li, Jim Gaffigan, Dakota Fanning (from archive recordings of her child voice), Ed O'Neill, Frank Welker, Michael J. Fox, and Laramore. It is also a reboot of Walt Disney Wonder Studios' Disney In The House film series, but not a direct sequel. The plot centers on Vanellope (Silverman) and Judy (Goodwin) taking Teddy (Grace) to Teddy Bear Mountain to reunite him with his parents (Henry and Shannon) while being chased by Phil (Mintz-Plasse). When the studio was built and opened in December 2019, Laramore hired a team of Disney filmmakers. Although most Owen Laramore films take years to develop, the release date could not be moved, the team revealed the plot and cast right when production began, and the production cycle for Disney In The House was compressed into seven months. The story was written by a number of filmmakers such as Laramore, Minkoff, Iger, Burny Mattinson, Boden, Jule Selbo, Jenny Wingfield, Rob Muir, and Gary Randolph Krisel. From its release on September 28, 2020, Disney In The House ''grossed $1 billion worldwide to become Owen Laramore Studio's fifth highest-grossing film (behind ''Disney In The House 4, Marvel Super Heroes, ''Hot Wheels'', and ''Wii Play Motion''), and received universal acclaim for its plot, heartwarming message, characters, Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell's musical score, and performances (particularly Silverman, Goodwin, Grace, and Mintz-Plasse). This was the first film in the Disney In The House reboot series, followed by five sequels, Disney In The House 2, Disney In The House 3, Disney In The House 4, Disney In The House 5, and Disney In The House 6, which were released on September 26, 2024, September 21, 2027, April 24, 2030, June 15, 2032, and December 21, 2035, and two spin-offs, Disney Detectives and Vanellope's World, which were released on August 14, 2029 and May 12, 2033, all of which also received critical acclaim. Plot Vanellope Von Schweetz and Judy Hopps are watching Disney In The House: Introduction in the theater room, and Judy fast-forwards. Vanellope's protest over this eventually prompts them to narrate one. In the film, Vanellope and Judy wake up and watch a commercial for the Picker's Circus. Once they arrive, they watch the star attraction, the Great Master. He introduces Teddy, a tie dye bear who is too scared to perform. When the Great Master teaches Judy the magic word to make Teddy disappear and reappear, Vanellope inadvertently hijacks the performance. Judy accidentally pops the red ball when trying to catch her. Vanellope finds that Teddy has been wanting her mommy and daddy back, and promises to take him home. Meanwhile, the Great Master learns about this, and a security guard named Phil Franco, who tells Judy that Teddy has been kidnapped by Vanellope, and she volunteers to escort them back. She finds Teddy and Vanellope walking down the street to the express train leading to the Teddy Bear Mountain where Teddy's mommy and daddy live, and Judy follows them. On the Teddy Bear Mountain Express, their enemy, Lotso, tempts to kidnap Vanellope and Teddy, but Judy intervenes. The next morning, Vanellope accidentally wakes up a grizzly bear. After a dangerous escape, Judy berates Vanellope for endangering Teddy. As Vanellope and Teddy hike up Teddy Bear Mountain, ravens kidnap Teddy and take her to King Eagle and Buddy Crow in the Land of the Ravens. Judy learns this and apologizes to Vanellope, and they rescue her as the temple is demolished into a heap of rubble. That night, Judy convinces Vanellope to take her back down Teddy Bear Mountain. In the morning, Vanellope reluctantly explains that the Picker's Circus is best for the bear, but Teddy accuses her of breaking her promise and runs away. Vanellope blows her chance, but Judy reassures her the she didn't ruin anything. Vanellope and Judy reunite with Teddy, but they hear the police coming. Vanellope and Judy succeed in reuniting Teddy with her mommy and daddy. Phil cages Teddy and her parents and arrests Judy and Vanellope and boards them in their plane's dungeon. Heartbroken and to be soon put in jail, Vanellope and Judy feel like all hope is lost until King Eagle and Buddy Crow come to their rescue, having to have had a change of heart. When Franco Phil isn't looking, Judy sneaks the key to get them out, and they decide to take Teddy and her parents to the Picker's Circus. They open the cargo door, and jump off the plane. In pursuit, Phil jumps after them and grabs Judy, lets go, then falls into a pond. Stymied by police, Judy tricks the cops into chasing her, allowing Vanellope to bring Teddy and her parents back to the Picker's Circus. Vanellope's plan works, and the cops arrest Phil after his schemes are exposed to the circus audience. Lotso steals the scene and tempts to destroy Vanellope, but he is kicked by Teddy and passes out. With Teddy and her parents reunited, both the cops and the circus audience praise Vanellope as a hero for saving Teddy. Lawrence, Mr. Ziploc, Hank, and Iggy arrive at the Picker's Circus and hug her. Beth reunites with Vanellope, and the friends embrace. Teddy and Vanellope hug goodbye and she goes back home with Judy, Beth, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, and Lawrence. Back in the house, the group has a meeting, and Vanellope triumphly declares that as long as it doesn't matter if Teddy lives in the mountains or in the Picker's Circus, she remains happy, and is praised with a candy cane scarf. The film ends with Judy, Vanellope, Teddy, his mom, his dad, Buddy Crow, King Eagle, the Great Master, Jennifer, Iggy, and all of the other Disney In The House members rewatching the film in the same theater room in which Vanellope tells Judy that she still does 100% well about it. In a post-credits scene, Lotso inexplicably finds himself stranded in a jungle and plans to get revenge by causing the adventure that happens during the events of the sequel. Cast Live-action cast * Simon Rex as The Great Master, a magician and the star attraction of the Picker's Circus. * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Phil Franco, a single-minded and aggressive security guard who hunts down Judy and Vanellope. * Mark Hamill as Mr. Marley, the ringmaster of the Picker's Circus. * Ellie Kemper as Jennifer, the Great Master's lovely assistant. * Jessica Szohr as Tiffany, a cable girl who works as Franco Phil's sidekick. She later dumps him after Vanellope returned Teddy and his parents to the Picker's circus. * Owen Laramore as Lawrence Pierce, the mayor of Disneyville who is Beth's brother and love interest. * Dakota Fanning (archive recordings of child voice) as Beth Pierce, a dull, innocent, loving, cute, and adventurous nine-year-old girl and Lawrence's sister and love interest who lives with Vanellope, Judy, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, and Lawrence. * Beck Bennett and Bryce Johnson as Hugh and Harold, two police officers who work for Franco Phil and later arrest him near the end of the film. * Jerry Bell Jr. as the Teddy Bear Mountain Express conductor. Voices * Sarah Silverman as the voice of Vanellope Von Schweetz, a high-spirited, dull, adorable, fun-loving, fast, and heroic resident of Disneyville. * Ginnifer Goodwin as the voice of Judy Hopps, a confident, high-hopping, kind, hot-shot, and top-notch resident of Disneyville and Vanellope's sidekick and best friend. * Mckenna Grace as the voice of Teddy, an anthropomorphic, exotic, and gifted tye-dye teddy bear cub who is Davidson and Dianna's daughter and the star of the Picker's Circus. * Brian Tyree Henry as the voice of Davidson, an anthropomorphic, confident, comedic, big-hearted, and innocent tye-dye bear who is Teddy's and Dianna's mate. * Molly Shannon as the voice of Dianna, an anthropomorphic, innocent, sweet, and loving tye-dye bear who is Teddy's mom and Davidson's mate. * O'Shea Jackson Jr. as the voice of King Eagle, a childlike, exotic, and fun-loving eagle who is the king of the crows and a singer. * Al Pacino as the voice of Buddy Crow, a dull, non-trivial, attentive, and alert crow who is King Eagle's royal music director, servant, and advisor. * Jim Gaffigan as the voice of Lots'o Huggin' Bear, a conniving, cunning, and selfish bear who is Vanellope's arch-nemesis. * Ed O'Neill as the voice of Hank, a naive, somewhat cranky, bossy, and tough resident of Disneyville. * Frank Welker as the voice of Iggy, Vanellope's pet iguana. * Michael J. Fox as the voice of Mr. Ziploc, an anthropomorphic plastic bowl who is Lawrence's friend and news messenger. * Jim Hanks as the voice of Woody * Gary Owen as the voice of Buzz Lightyear * Jessica DiCicco as the voice of Jessie * Alison Pill as the voice of Anna * Jennifer Jason Leigh as the voice of Elsa * Dee Bradley Baker as the voice of Olaf * Jason Acuna as the voice of Nick Wilde * Bill Camp as the voice of Wreck-It Ralph * Jet Li as the voice of the Pickers Circus' mascot duck. Additionally, King Eagle's crow minions were voiced by Carlos Alazraqui, Jeff Bennett, Derek Stephen Prince, Travis Willingham, Billy West, Rob Paulsen, and Roger Craig Smith. Disney In The House ''family * Bill Farmer as Goofy/Jack Skellington * Dean Edwards as Ducky/Mushu * Rob Paulsen as Bunny * Frank Welker as Bullseye/Pascal * Carlos Alazraqui as Slinky Dog * Bob Bergen as Rex * Kevin Michael Richardson as Hamm * Patrick Warburton as Mr. Potato Head * Jennifer Love Hewitt as Mrs. Potato Head * Dee Bradley Baker as Aliens * Owen Laramore as Nemo * Mae Whitman as Dory * Asher Blinkoff as Squirt * Travis Willingham as Mr. Incredible * Bettina Bush as Mrs. Incredible * Tara Strong as Violet * Huck Milner as Dash * Mike Epps as Frozone * Jim Cummings as Winnie The Pooh/Tigger * Travis Oates as Piglet * Owen Vaccaro as Roo * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Kath Soucie as Kanga * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Sophie Turner as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Sarah Snook as Dumbo * Roger Craig Smith as Timothy Q. Mouse * Paige O'Hara as Belle * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Cree Summer as Moana * Gal Fishel as Lady * Will Ryan as Bolt * Sean Astin as Timon * Judd Apatow as Pumbaa * Kate Higgins as Aurora * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Greg Cipes as Flounder * Mr T. as Sebastian * Sarah Jessica Parker as Pocahontas * Zoey Woody as Marie Production Development Originally intended in May 2017 as a direct-to-video film by DisneyToon Studios, the film was in development. However, in June 28, 2018, it shut down and Owen Laramore Studios hired Walt Disney Pictures to produce the film and be released theatrically. In February 2019, Owen Laramore Studios removed the icon "The Movie" from its title. It was originally scheduled for April 30, 2020, but was moved to September 28, 2020 in order to allow more time for production. Writing On May 2017, it was described as a comedy that featured Vanellope and Woody competing against each other over who should go to Toys R Us, but when the store shut down and the film was moved to theatrical at the same time, the script was changed in which Vanellope and Judy return Teddy to his parents. To create the Picker's Circus, the team gave it the shape of a circus tent, with it staged as a theater. Its founder Owen Laramore described it as the perfect plot. Casting Sarah Silverman and Ginnifer Goodwin joined in on 2018. Christopher Mintz-Plasse said that his voice sounded perfect for the role of Franco Phil. Albert Brook was considered for the role of the Great Master. However, he said he was too busy working at the cast for ''Tokyo Zoo, and was replaced with Simon Rex. Mckenna Grace, Ellie Kemper, Jim Gaffigan, and O'Shea Jackson Jr. were cast on May 2019. Mark Hamill joined in the cast the following month. Jet Li joined the cast in March 2020. Music Nigel Westlake was considered the composer, but the filmmakers instead chose Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell, leaving Westlake in charge of the songs with Laramore, who also performs The Friendship Song. Soundtrack "The Friendship Song" - Owen Laramore "California Sun" - Brian Wilson "King Eagle's Song" - O'Shea Jackson Jr., Al Pacino, Mckenna Grace, and Sarah Silverman "Some Hearts" - Carrie Underwood "The House" - Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell "The Great Master" - Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell "Teddy's Backstory" - Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell "Phil Franco" - Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell "Lotso" - Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell "Teddy Bear Mountain" - Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell "Grizzly Bear Attack" - Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell "Do What You Do Best" - Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell "Crows" - Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell "Rescuing Teddy" - Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell "Night Talk" - Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell "Teddy Runs Away" - Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell "Friends Stay Together" - Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell "Teddy's Mommy And Daddy" - Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell "In Custody" - Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell "Plane Escape" - Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell "Tricking Phil" - Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell "Back In The Picker's Circus" - Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell "Happy Ending" - Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell Reception Box office The film grossed $332 million in the United States and Canada, and $753 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $1.085 billion. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a "Certified Fresh" approval rating of 100% based on 107 reviews, with a positive rating 9.94/13. The website's critics consensus reads, "Joyful, catchy, and quite the charmer, Disney In The House is the most successfully profitable film for Owen Laramore Productions on a high note." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned the film a score of 100 out of 100 based on 57 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a positive grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it an overall positive score of 100% and a 100% "definite recommend". Jeff York of Creative Screenwriting gave the film a positive review, saying, "Disney In The House levels on the Walt Disney Wonder Studios media by sending a message so heartwarming to children". Ebert Ropert gave the film "Two Thumbs Up". Ann Hornaday of The Washington Post gave the film 5 out of 5 stars and praised the music, saying "Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell's musical score claims Disney In The House to be a musical film". Peter Travers of Rolling Stone called the film "faithful, eye-popping, and dazzling", and praised the performance of Mckenna Grace as Teddy, writing, "Mckenna Grace is so legendary when it comes to voicing a talking Teddy bear. It's great to let her do her own roles, especially her first major voice role". Critics also praised the G rating the film received from the Motion Picture Association Of America. Accolades Category:2020 films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Disney Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Movies Category:Comedy Category:Live Action/Adventure Category:Computer Animated Movies Category:Adventure Category:Live Action / Animated Category:G Category:G-Rated films Category:G-rated films Category:2020 Category:2020's Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Musical